Aku yang Dulu
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Aku yang dulu berbeda dengan aku yang sekarang. Tapi, sebaik-baiknya aku menutupi semuanya, apakah aku masih dapat membohongi hatiku?/ "... Kalau kau mau tau, setiap orang di dunia ini pasti berubah. Ada yang berubah semakin baik, dan juga sebaliknya. Menurutku, kau tidak akan menjadi bodoh hanya karena kau memutuskan untuk berubah..."
1. Meet Sakura Haruno

_Aku yang dulu pasti akan menangis sesengukkan di kamar, sendiri_

_Aku yang dulu pasti akan selalu duduk di bangku paling belakang, sendiri_

_Aku yang dulu pasti akan selalu tersingkir dari kehangatan yang dinamakan persahabatan, sendiri_

_Aku yang dulu pasti selalu dapat digencet dengan mudahnya, sendiri_

_Dan masih banyak perbandingan antara 'aku yang dulu' dengan 'aku yang sekarang' _

_Meski pada nyatanya, toh tetap sama saja. Aku... tetap sendiri._

Mizuhashi Riku proudly (?) present :

**Aku yang Dulu**

Naruto and all of the characters belongs to:

Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!

_Fic GaJe yang abal. Chara ada yang OOC_

_This is the first Fanfic I've ever made, mohon dapat dimaklumi hehe ^^_

Aku menatap dengan datar bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Rambut merah muda yang indah dan halus. Mata hijau _emerald_ yang bercahaya. Kulit putih dan badan langsing. Intinya..., aku ini sempurna. Maksudku dalam hal kecantikkan. Dan itulah yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang kepadaku.

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

Aku meraih ponselku dengan malas. Setelah melihat nama Kaa-san tertera di sana, aku pun memencet tombol accept dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinga kananku.

"Sakura, lagi-lagi _kaa-san_ tidak dapat pulang minggu ini," kata _kaa-san_ tanpa basa-basi.

"Ooh," aku membalas perkataan _kaa-san_ sambil memasang ranselku yang berukuran sedang.

"Jangan lupa belajar lebih giat. _Kaa-san_ tidak mau melihat nilaimu yang pas-pasan saja seperti itu," pesan _kaa-san_. Dan sebelum aku sempat membalas lagi, dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "_Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk sekarang. Jaa,"

Aku pun segera menutup ponselku dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku bajuku.

Ya, seperti yang kau duga. Aku hanya hidup berdua dengan _kaa-san_ ku. Sedangkan _tou-san_ ku sendiri sudah bekerja 5 tahun di Amerika dan belum juga kembali sampai saat ini. Ah, mungkin dia sudah memiliki keluarga lagi.

Kalau kau ingin tau, _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ ku sudah lama bercerai. Kalau aku tidak salah, itu terjadi ketika aku masih berada di sekolah dasar. Alasannya? Terlalu banyak perbedaan.

Tapi, aku yakin satu hal. Sebanyak apa pun perbedaan yang mereka miliki, toh mereka memiliki beberapa persamaan yang entah mereka sadari atau tidak. Mereka sama-sama tidak peduli padaku. Mereka sama-sama egois, hanya peduli pada urusan mereka masing-masing di kantor. Mereka sama-sama tidak menyayangiku. Mereka sama-sama...tidak menganggapku sebagai anak mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_, mau kuantar ke sekolah?"

"Sakura- _chan_, kau sudah sarapan? Mau sarapan berdua denganku?"

"Sakura- _chan_ kubawakan tasmu, ya?"

Baru beberapa langkah dari gerbang rumahku, sekumpulan anak-anak cowok yang berasal dari sekolahku sudah menawariku macam-macam. Membuatku melepas ranselku secara asal untuk segera mereka tangkap (dan memang mereka tangkap dengan senang) dan aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi belakang sepeda yang dibawa seseorang dari mereka.

Ahya.. perkenalkan. Mereka ini semua adalah pembantuku. '_Heee, pembantu?_' Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya padaku tentang itu. Menilaiku kejam karena menganggap mereka pembantuku. Tapi, pada kenyataannya memang begitu.

Mereka menyatakan diri sebagai _fans _ku di sekolah. Dan tentu saja aku menolak itu. Aku tidak butuh _fans_. Karena mereka hanya dapat ...apa yang biasa kusebut ya? Oh iya, mengganggu. Mereka selalu curi-curi pandang denganku. Tersenyum aneh padaku. Diam-diam mengambil photo-photoku dan memasangnya di barang-barang yang mereka sukai dengan tanda merah hati membingkai wajahku. Pokoknya masih banyak hal konyol yang mereka lakukan yang membuatku risih. Risih akan kelakuan tidak berguna yang mereka lakukan.

Setelah itu, mereka malah menawarkan diri sebagai pembantuku. Berusaha melakukan perintahku dengan baik, melayani keinginanku tanpa protes, mau menjadi berguna untukku, dan masih banyak yang mereka janjikan padaku. Membuatku menerima mereka menjadi pembantuku pada akhirnya.

Jadi bagaimana menurutmu? Aku baik, kan? Memberikan apa yang mereka mau, membuat mereka bahagia seperti itu. Yang paling penting dari semuanya, aku telah membuat mereka jadi lebih berguna.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau manis sekali"

"Sakura- _chan_, kau cantik sekali seperti biasa"

"Sakura- _chan_, _would you be my girl_?"

Keributan itu masih saja terjadi bahkan setelah aku duduk di kursi kebanggaanku di kelasku. Dengan rasa tidak sabar aku menunggu bel sekolah berbunyi agar aku dapat duduk nyaman di singgasanaku. Perlu kau ingat, aku dijuluki sebagai _Queen_ di sini. Jadi, semua yang ada hubungannya denganku harus berbeda dari murid kebanyakan. Itulah mengapa, saat aku berkata singgasana, itu memang kenyataan. Memang, bukan singgasana yang sering kau temui di film-film dengan setting kerajaan. Singgasanaku adalah sofa super empuk yang bagus dan terbuat dari bahan yang mahal. Tentu saja, bukan aku yang membelinya. Melainkan cowok-cowok yang kuanggap sebagai pembantuku sebelumnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Tanpa aku sadari, aku mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirku. Membentuk senyuman yang tipis. Ralat, sangat tipis. Tapi entah mengapa, senyuman super tipis itu masih dapat membuat muka dari kumpulan cowok-cowok yang mengelilingiku merona, bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang sampai pingsan.

Sebegitukah hebatnya aku? Mengalahkan banyak orang tanpa mengeluarkan sedikit pun tenaga.

Setelahnya, aku mengambil buku gambarku dengan malas. Pelajaran pertama adalah kelas seni rupa, dan yang akan kami lakukan di kelas ini adalah menggambar. Hal tidak berguna lainnya, heh?

Aku berniat mengeluarkan alat-alat gambarku ketika pintu kelas dibuka oleh guru seni yang juga merayap sebagai wali kelasku, Kakashi- sensei. Dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

'Mungkinkah dia murid baru yang menjadi perbincangan akhir-akhir ini?' batinku dalam hati.

Mataku melebar dalam sekejab, saat aku melihat cowok itu sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan aku dapat merasakan kerongkonganku kering, membuatku tercekat.

Rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan, mata hitam legam. Tubuh tinggi, tegap dan atletis. Kulit yang putih pucat. Muka yang tampan dan dapat membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya langsung terpana.

Mendadak banyak memori-memori yang berterbangan dengan acak di kepalaku. Menimbulkan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

Apakah itu benar 'dia'? Apa yang 'dia' lakukan di sini? Mengapa 'dia' bisa sampai ada di sini?

Aaaaa, akhirnya Chapter 1 jadi juga _fyuuuh... _Untuk Chapter 1 ini semua _full of Sakura's POV. _Alurnya gimana? Terlalu cepat? Terlalu lambat?

Hahaha... maaf banget ya nggak begitu memuaskan, maklum baru pertama kali bikin fanfic. Hanya saja, semoga seabal-abalnya fic ini, kalian masih mau memberi jejak review. Ohya sebelumnya minta maaf nih, aku masih belum bisa menerima flame. _Gomen ne_, semoga kalian mau menghargai permintaan ini, ya. Habisnya aku masih belum siap (banget).

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini dan memberi review. Sekecil apa pun perhatian kalian, itu sangat berharga buatku *_ojigi_*


	2. Will it be the way it used to be?

Mizuhashi Riku proudly (?) present :

**A****ku yang Dulu**

Naruto and all of the characters belongs to:

Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING!

_Masih sama seperti sebelumnya, fic ini adalah fic GaJe yang abal. Chara ada yang OOC_

_This is the first Fanfic I've ever made, mohon dapat dimaklumi hehe ^^_

* * *

Anak baru itu masih saja berdiri di depan kelas. Ia tidak berniat mengatakan apa pun dan hanya menatap kumpulan cewek-cewek yang berteriak histeris karenanya dengan tatapan dingin.

Lelah menunggu, akhirnya Kakashi- _sensei_ membuka suara, "Ehem... jadi siapa namamu?".

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus tidak suka sambil menatap gurunya. "Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui namaku sejak lama?" gubrisnya dengan balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak bermaksud memperkenalkan dirimu pada teman-temanmu?" lagi-lagi hanya pertanyaan yang terlontar dalam percakapan itu.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

'anak ini rusuh sekali, sih' batin Kakashi- _sensei_ dalam hati. "Ahya semuanya, perkenalkan. Dia ini anak baru yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, pindahan dari Oto. Aku harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya" jelas Kakashi singkat.

Yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah jeritan-jeritan histeris para siswi yang meneriaki nama Sasuke. Mereka dengan terang-terangan mengajak pria itu untuk mau menjadi teman sebangku mereka. Sementara itu, Kakashi- _sensei_ mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Perlahan, segaris senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya yang tersembunyi oleh masker.

"Ya, kau dapat duduk di sebelah Haruno Sakura, Uchiha. Haruno, angkat tanganmu agar Uchiha dapat melihatmu" Kakashi memberi instruksi.

Dengan dipenuhi rasa malas Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya. Ia membuang pandangannya ke arah Jendela yang persis berada di sebelahnya. Setelah ia rasa cukup, Sakura kembali menurunkan tangannya.

Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui tempat Sakura pun, berjalan mendekati cewek itu. Dengan segera dan tanpa merasa sungkan ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang selalu Sakura sebut dengan singgasana miliknya.

Pada awalnya, jantung Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rasa cemas memenuhi hatinya. Ia merasa was-was kalau Sasuke akan segera mengenali dirinya. Namun, melihat Sasuke yang terkesan cuek dan tak kunjung membuka suara, membuat Sakura sedikit banyak merasa lega.

'_Mungkin dia sudah melupakanku_' batinnya senang.

Sasuke yang menyadari perbedaan kecil yang terjadi pada Sakura menaikkan salah satu sisi bibirnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sakura" katanya dengan suara kecil dan tatapan yang masih lurus ke depan.

Sakura pun tersentak dan langsung menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. "Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, Uchiha- _san_,"

"Ah, sudah lama tak bertemu, dan kau malah bersikap dingin begini padaku, Sakura? Jahat sekali," balas Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura. "Aa, apakah kau terkena amnesia sampai bisa-bisanya melupakan diriku ?"

Sakura merasa jengah untuk menimpali ucapan Sasuke yang menurutnya hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan menguras emosi saja. Pada akhirnya dia pun memilih untuk mengabaikan cowok itu begitu saja.

Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke merasa dirinya terpancing emosi. Ada sedikit gejolak amarah dalam dirinya karena baginya Sakura seenaknya saja memutuskan hubungan yang ada di antara mereka begitu saja.

"Jadi," Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sejenak dan dalam waktu bersamaan dia mulai mencorat-coret kertas gambarnya, "Kau sekarang berubah jauh, heh?"

Sakura masih diam saja. Tanpa sadar ia meremas pensil yang ia gunakan untuk menggambar erat-erat.

"Kudengar, kau pun mendapat julukan sebagai _Queen_ di sini, benarkah?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hahaha, ada-ada saja,ya. Dari 'lumut' menjadi 'ratu'. Peningkatan yang mencolok, eh?"

Lama-lama tubuh Sakura bergetar. Dalam waktu singkat, memori-memori dari masa lampau kembali berterbangan di otaknya. Memutar balik peristiwa yang sudah lampau dengan paksa. Membuat gadis itu tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menahan air matanya yang sudah mulai terkumpul di kedua pelupuk matanya.

'_Kau tidak boleh menangis, Saku-chan... Kau harus kuat... Jangan terlihat lemah di depannya... Jangan menjadi payah seperti dirimu yang dulu_' batinnya dalam hati.

"Jangan...seenaknya sendiri menilai... orang," balas Sakura setelah terjadi keheningan selama beberapa lama. Nada suaranya bergetar karena menahan air matanya, "K-kau tidak berhak mengomentariku, Uchiha- _san_,"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke datar, sedatar raut wajahnya.

"Kau lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, eh?" air mata pertama itu akhirnya turun dengan lancarnya. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata itu. Dengan segera Sakura berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan kelasnya. Mengabaikan pandangan heran dari siswa-siswa yang masih berada di kelas itu, juga mengabaikan Kakashi- _sensei_ yang kini mengangkat wajahnya dari buku _Icha Icha _kesayangannya.

Sementara itu, Sasuke sendiri merasa dirinya tertampar keras ketika melihat air mata Sakura. Dia sungguh-sungguh tak menyangka perkataannya sebegitu menyakitkan untuk gadis itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sasuke pun segera berdiri dan berlari ke luar keras untuk menyusul Sakura sebelum gadis itu tak terlihat jejaknya.

"Saya mau ke toilet dulu," teriak Sasuke ketika dia diambang pintu kelas.

Kelas benar-benar sunyi setelahnya. Semua yang ada di kelas itu hanya dapat terbengong-bengong dalam heran melihat adegan yang dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke tadi. Bahkan Kakashi- _sensei_ sekali pun masih belum mengangkat novel _Icha Icha _milikinya.

"Ehem... sebaiknya kita kembali ke pelajaran kita," saran Kakashi- _sensei_ setelah kesadarannya pulih kembali.

Sama seperti Kakashi- _sensei_, para siswa pun kembali kepada kesadaran mereka masing-masing. Meski dalam benak masing-masing, mereka masih memikirkan kejadian barusan, tetapi mereka berusaha untuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Mereka segera kembali kepada kegiatan mereka yang sebelumnya mereka kerjakan.

Di tempat Sasuke, ia masih belum dapat menemukan gadis berambut _soft pink _yang sedari tadi ia cari keberadaannya.

'_Kau di mana, Sakura_?' batinnya sambil terus berlari.

Sasuke terus berlari tanpa menyadari ke mana langkah yang ia ambil menuntunnya. Rasa lelah karena terus-terusan berlari ia abaikan. Baginya, ia belum diperbolehkan berhenti kecuali ia sudah menemukan Sakura.

_Tap_

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke benar-benar menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depannya. Untuk sekilas, Sasuke memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari kalau ia sudah berada di gedung anak kelas 3.

'Untuk apa dia datang ke sini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah memutuskan apa yang akan ia lakukan, Sasuke pun mengampiri gadis itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi hingga ia dapat sejajar dengan dengan Sakura ketika secara tiba-tiba tubuhnya membeku saat melihat Sakura sedang memeluk seorang seniornya dengan tubuh yang agak gemetar.

Sasuke merasa lelah dan juga... sakit. Lelah karena daritadi ia terus-terusan mencari gadis itu, dan sakit karena ia merasa ada irisan-irisan kecil di hatinya saat melihat Sakura yang sedang berpelukan tadi.

Dengan langkah berat, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan kakak kelas berambut kuninng jabrik yang ia peluk.

"haha... mana mungkin dia tidak berubah?" gumam Sasuke sambil tertawa kecut. Ia melempar pertanyaan yang entah kepada siapa.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan kan, Sakura?"

* * *

_Chapter 2 is finished! _:D

*Baca-atas-bawah-bolak-balik* i...ini... abalnya makin kerasa hiks *nangis di pojokkan*

_Gomen ne, minna- san_, cara menulisku belum ada perbaikan T_T alurnya masih kerasa cepet banget ya?

Tapi...aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi di _chapter _3 yang sekarang dalam pengerjaan tahap akhir *_pinkyswear* ^^ _

Daaaaan, chara Sakura di sini aku mendapat inspirasi dari _Mashiro Rima_. Dia salah satu tokoh di manga dan anime _Shugo Chara _, hehe

Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review dan juga yang sudah membca fic ini. Perhatian sekecil apa pun dari kalian sangat berarti untukku *_ojigi* _

Terusterus, untuk:

**Kau-Tahu-Siapa**

_Iya, maaf karena masih baru, aku jadi gatau cara edit nya hehe... Semoga perbaikan di chap ini dapat menutupi kekurangan di chap sebelumnya terima kasih sarannya_

**Ainia Darkladie Kazekage**

_Salam kenal juga, ya ^^ _

_Iya ini fic perdana, jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak banget kesalahannya. Dan tebakanmu tentang Sasuke bener, hehe... Gatau kenapa, aku ini paling susah kalau mesti bikin tebak-tebakan..._

**skyesphantom**

_halooo juga... terima kasih untuk pujian serta sarannya, ya Semoga kesalahan di chap sebelumnya berkurang di chap ini, hehe_


End file.
